Keeper of the Golden Garden
by celestia193
Summary: Corrupted, the only word fit to describe Ophelia, the Keeper of Escalus. She has been tied to the tree for too long, forgotten herself, and in time has become obsessed with the preservation of Escalus. Now comes a new Keeper, young, bright, but resigned to the design of the Fates. I do not own Romeo x Juliet, canon plot is not mine, OC is mine. (Tybalt x OC)
1. A Fleeing Keeper

**This is an idea I've had kicking around for a while, finally got a burst of inspiration to go and write it up. Not a huge fandom or collection in this section, I know. But hey, I watch a lot of different anime. And the ones that appeal to me are kind of random. (For example, I love Fairy Tail, Naruto and Bleach, but I hate One Piece. Dunno why, just kinda ended up like that. I like Vampire Knight, but the other vampire anime and manga just don't...inspire me. So like I said, random.)**

 **Here's the start of a little something. And I sure hope you've watched the anime first because 'spoilers'. Because this is meant to sort of...kinda...by the end, make up a backstory about Ophelia by introducing a new character. Because frankly, I feel like Ophelia just popped up out of nowhere with no explanation.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Ten years old. That's how old I was when I left the warmth and safety of my brother's castle, left the comfort of the family I've always known.

But I had no choice. I couldn't stay, not in a place like that, a glorified prison.

It was that day...that my destiny changed forever.

* * *

Kaea's P.O.V.

I've been told since I was a child that I was destined for great things. Hailed as one who would bring peace and prosperity wherever I went. Deified by everyone around me, called glorious, sacred, divine. But isolated all the same. Looking up to, instead of at me. And it always made me feel so alone.

Instead of a typical education for young noblewomen, my time was greatly divided. I would be taught language, philosophy, and the arts, to be sure. But on occasion, I was taught to awaken my powers on command. Powers accorded to me at birth by the Fates. To draw on the life and light that would protect me, and allow me to fulfill my duty, my ultimate destiny. A destiny that I was never truly to comprehend, despite the plethora of explanations by scholars and teachers.

Now trained, I am to await the day when it will be my turn to take on the role of Keeper, thought to be a living embodiment of a nature goddess, they who give life, a role that I was born with the power to fulfill. Called a Hesperide, a goddess of the sunset, the golden light of the evening sky. With a destiny to use my power to bring life and light and happiness to others. All at the cost of my own. A fact that I am quite clear on, and the one that I resent the most.

None of my siblings ever objected to my taking on that role, despite my own obvious protests. They all knew, since the day I was born, that nothing they said or did would be able to change anything. No matter how much they may have wanted it. So, they've taught me all that I need to know, and let me have as much freedom as I wish, though within reason, and always under watchful eyes. Because when the day comes for me to fulfill my duty, I will never have another opportunity to do anything.

So I've stayed up late every night, unable to sleep through my anxiety. And when I sleep, I sleep fitfully, dreading the day that I would hear the call of the trees, the mysterious call that comes when a Keeper is ready to serve their purpose. And with every year that passed, the likelihood of it happening increased. Some Keepers have been chosen as young as the age of six, but some as old as thirty.

* * *

Two months after my tenth birthday, I make my ultimate decision. I am not going to sit and wait for the call to come, I will take matters into my own hands. I write a letter to my brother, the king. And I hope desperately that he will understand that this is what I have to do.

 _ **Dearest Brother,**_

 _ **The past ten years, you have cared for me in our parents' stead, giving me any happiness that I desired. But I cannot stay any longer. I know what I am, and what I am meant to do. Our Keeper is strong and young and healthy, giving me no place here. My place is somewhere far away, with one of the many trees beyond our land. You know this very well.**_

 _ **I leave, knowing that when the time comes for me to answer the call, I will find my own way. I have grown restless and anxious as I await the summons. And I cannot wait in fear any longer, in fear of being spirited away by my own power. I will find my destiny alone, and pray that I survive long enough to become a worthy Keeper.**_

 _ **Know that I am alive, but treat me as though dead. For I will never return here. And neither should you seek me out. My fate is in the hands of the gods.**_

 _ **My love to you, to all of you,**_

 _ **Kaea**_

After writing the letter, I leave it on my pillow. I stare into the mirror set into the vanity in the corner of my room, at my long, scarlet hair. _If I am to escape from here, I must not be seen…I must no longer be who I am._

I open the uppermost drawer of the vanity, removing the sewing shears. My fingers tremble a little, but only for a moment, before I take the shears and press the silver blades to my hair. Piece by piece, the scarlet locks fall through my fingers, pooling like blood on the surface of the vanity. Vanity is something I'll have no need for now, and my hair is something I will sacrifice to accomplish what I am meant to do.

As the last of my hair slips through my fingers, I look one last time into the mirror, satisfied. I've left my bangs long, hiding my left eye. _Now no one will suspect my identity. For all they will know, I am a boy. A runaway._ I gather up my hair, tie it together with a silk ribbon, and leave it on the pillow next to my letter. _Perhaps now he will know that I am serious…_

Walking to to other side of my bedroom, I sneak out through my window, with its wonderful view of the ocean. I look back only once, feeling a pang in my heart for the family that I will never see again. And I drop down from the windowsill, knowing full well that I'll never return here again. And in preparation for that, I've taken everything of value that I own. Gold, jewels, money, a few small weapons, everything I'll need to make my escape.

Running through the grass outside the castle grounds, I keep well out of sight of the guards that patrol the walls and surrounding area. If they find me, they'll take me back to the castle, and I won't have the chance to leave again. This is just something that I have to do, and the king is going to have to accept that.

* * *

I successfully sneak away from the castle, and make my way into the city. Once there, I find my way to the docks. The ships in the port travel between many different lands. And I'm certain that I can find a ship here that will take me away, to a place where I can find what I'm looking for.

The docks are difficult to navigate, and I hardly expect to find many captains setting sail at this hour. It's the middle of the night, and very few captains have the confidence and expertise to navigate out of this harbor at night. However, some do, and it is one of those few, courageous captains that I seek.

Luckily for me, there does seem to be some movement around one of the boats. So I approach the boat and look up onto the deck, where there are sailors shuffling around. My left eye remains obscured by my hair, as it would give me away in an instant. I have very distinctive eyes, enough that anyone who saw both, would know who I am, even if I appear to be a boy running away. At least, such it is within the city. Once gone, I will be safe. And this is my chance to be gone from here.

I wait quietly, until one of them pokes his head over the side of the ship and sees me. "Ho! Captain! We have ourselves a watcher!"

After a moment, a man in fine clothes approaches the edge of the ship, and he regards me with a stern eye. "We have no need for deckhands be on your way."

I look up at him, equally stern, and more determined than he can imagine. And I lower the pitch of my voice, concealing my gender from him as best I can. All I can do is hope that he will believe me to be very young, rather than female. "I am not looking for work. I am looking for passage to another port, one where I might acquire a mount to take me to the floating islands."

That gets his attention, but he still appears rather cross. "That may be, but we do not give passage to runaways."

"Even if this runaway can pay you a handsome fee?" I hold up a bag of coins and shake it, letting him clearly hear the sounds of jingling coins. "I can make it worth your while, and the gold is my own. I imagine that it is not so far to a port that will suffice. Surely you can offer passage to me..."

He looks at the bag, then sighs. "Very well. I won't inquire as to why a youngling would be making an escape from here. Come along. You should find whatever you need at our next stop."

I nod gratefully. "Thank you, sir. Your assistance is much appreciated." I walk to the gangplank, crossing carefully onto the deck of the ship. "Here, your payment." I drop the bag of coins into his hand without a second's hesitation. "I believe that it should more than suffice."

He looks inside the bag, eyes growing wide at the amount. "It certainly does..." He looks me over carefully, scrutinizing me, quite obviously suspicious of how a young child like myself obtained this amount of gold. "Down the stairs to the cabins, second door on the right, that room should be unoccupied."

"My thanks to you..." I turn to the cabin door and find it open. I step carefully down the stairs, and into the long, narrow corridor that extends to the stern of the ship. And like he said, the second door on the right contains a seemingly unused bedroom, perfect for me to stay over the duration of this voyage.

I place my bag on the chair and shed some of my traveling clothes. Underneath, I wear my practice clothes, the clothes I find easiest to move in. Despite my brother's initial hesitance, he quickly accepted that I not only took an interest in swordplay, but excelled at it as well. So he allowed me to have these clothes made for my practice time. They're rather boyish, but that will serve me well for this journey. I can hardly go carting around a wardrobe full of dresses. So for now, this will have to do until I can procure other clothes.

I lie on the bed, thinking hard on what I've done, stealing away into the night to escape this place. My brother will surely be angry with me for what I've done, but I've no choice. If I'm to find my own destiny, my own way, then I must forge that path myself.

This is the first step of my long journey. A destiny written in the stars.

The Fates are cruel.


	2. The Rebellious Child

**Switching the P.O.V. every chapter or so. And the story obviously starts years prior to the actual storyline. About...eight years prior in chapter one. But now, it's skipping ahead three years, so it's now five years before the anime takes place. Which means that Romeo and Juliet are about 11-ish by this point. Oh, and writing in a mixed Shakespearean and modern format is really hard... But I will do my best to make it work.**

* * *

 **Tybalt's P.O.V.**

I am a rebellious child, of that there is no doubt. With everything that has happened, it should be no surprise, after all, my very existence is an act of rebellion, the last of a slaughtered house, hidden away where none see me. And right under the nose of the one who would have me killed if he only knew what he'd done.

Camilo has raised me since I was an infant, but he has never hidden who I am from me. Perhaps my life would have been easier if he had. But it hardly matters. I know, and there's nothing that can be done to change anything. All I can do now is to decide on my goals, and to plan out what I will need to achieve them...no matter what I have to do to achieve them.

Despite my rebellious nature, the times that I've made sure to behave myself are when it got me something that I wanted. But no longer. I refuse to act as a helpless and obedient child while the man who murdered his way to the crown, who took advantage of my mother, and threw her away like an old rag, retains power. I swear that I will bring him to ruin, no matter how long it may take.

Soon after my fifteenth birthday, I leave Camilo's estate, determined to find the way to my revenge. Using the skills learned during my time under Camilo's care, along with the gold taken from his coffers, I set out from Manchua for Neo Verona, taking advantage of his absence to do as I please.

Choosing a dragon steed as dark as night aids in my travels, he has always been my favorite. But many leagues lie between me and Neo Verona. And he carries me faithfully as I depart, prepared to begin gathering information and extending my network over this entire kingdom.

* * *

As I pass through a particular village, searching for any shred of information that might be useful, I notice a disturbance in the direction of the tavern. There is a small figure racing through the streets, a bag over his shoulder, and the wind at his heels, running as though being chased by the devil himself.

"Oi, brat! Get back here!" A group of men chase the boy down the street, straight towards me. They're not quite the devil, however they're large enough to warrant some caution. And I can only imagine why the child is running from them.

 _Now, what should I do? Should I stop them? Or stop him?_ _I can't imagine that a child would pose a threat to those men._ It's an interesting question. I could simply decide not to interfere at all. In any case, the decision must be made quickly.

The boy runs towards me, a right eye as green as an emerald visible from behind his flaming scarlet hair. His eye widens as he catches sight of me, and he glares angrily at me, before turning off towards an alley. I see...he must believe I am with the thugs pursuing him. Those thugs turn into the alley s well, brandishing swords. I sigh and shake my head. _I won't sleep well tonight if the kid is killed by them while I stand here watching._

I tug on the reins, guiding Umbra towards the alley, taking off at a gallop. My hands leave the reins as we gain on the runners, and I reach behind my back for my daggers. And as I come up behind them, Umbra rears, startling all four of them, and allowing me to slide out of the saddle and press my daggers to the throats of those two closest to me. "Now tell me, what crime warrants having four grown men chasing a small boy?"

The one on my left answers gruffly. "This brat spilled all of our ale! We paid good gold for it, and he refused to cough up his money."

"I see." A petty squabble, and not one that interests me. "If money is your concern, then perhaps you shouldn't be wasting it all on drink."

The kid growls like an animal at his pursuers. "I told you, I had no part in spilling your drinks, you fools accomplished that feat of stupidity all by yourselves." Then he looks directly at me. "And if you are entertaining the notion of getting involved, then I would suggest you withdraw now. I'm perfectly capable of handling these imbeciles by myself."

Rather than whatever offense he committed, what interests me now, is his assertion that he's able to handle this by himself. "If that's what you believe, then go right ahead." I draw back my daggers and take a step back to watch. If it becomes too much for him, I will step in. Otherwise, he can have at them.

One of the men leers at the boy. "Hey kid, if you refuse to pay up, then we'll be taking it out of your hide instead. I hear that some nobles will pay good money for brats. Once they're broken, that is."

 _Slave traders, I see, so that's their motivation._ _In a place like this, I should have guessed as much, they're everywhere. Now, what will he do?_ I watch the boy carefully, as his actions now may put him into quite a sticky situation. Most who encounter this type do not escape.

But this boy is undaunted, reaching into his clothes, and drawing out a pair of concealed blades, shorter than my own, but wickedly sharp, and curved to deadly points. And as the two closest to him bring down their swords, he slips right around them, driving the daggers into their hearts without hesitation, spilling blood as red as his hair onto the ground.

The two remaining men, shocked by the fall of their comrades, point their swords at the child, preventing him from getting close. So, I step forward, raising my knives and slitting their throats myself, with not a hint of mercy. They drop lifeless to the ground, fountains of blood spilling from their worthless necks.

The boy looks warily at me, likely judging whether or not I am a threat to him. "And you are...? Why would you help me? I have nothing you want."

I wipe the blood from my daggers and return them to their sheaths. "I have no love for slave traders. Allowing them to claim another victim would not sit well with me. There are none who will miss them." I scrutinize the boy carefully. "You're quite skilled for a child. With your size, you must be no older than eleven. Rather young for a boy to be wandering around alone."

The boy's eye narrows, mouth curling into a snarl. "Thirteen, not eleven. And my size is because I am not a boy." A hand sweeps the scarlet bangs aside, revealing a mismatched eye, as blue as a sapphire, as well as the rest of this young one's face. "I'm a girl."

That surprises me. _A girl...?_ "A girl who wears a boy's clothes, and cuts her hair like a street rat? What is your purpose here?"

She glares at me, mismatched eyes glowing like gems against skin the color of warm honey. "I don't see that it's any business of yours. I am no criminal, if that is what you mean to ask. I fight only in self defense. I do not steal, and I do not attack at random, like these fools. So I see no reason why you would be interested in me."

A little taken aback at her response, she's only making herself more intriguing to me. It makes me wonder what could drive a girl to travel on her own, and more so, to kill with so little hesitation. "My only interest here was in ridding this place of ruffians. Now that there is nothing left to worry about, you should go home. A girl out on the streets makes easy prey for these types of men."

She scoffs, irritation clear in both her voice and demeanor. "Then these men will not find me to be such easy prey. I am more than a match for a man." She turns away, pulling her tattered hood over her head. "I have no home. I came to this land for a purpose, and once that purpose is fulfilled, I will never have to worry about having no home ever again."

 _A foreigner? How strange...I've never met a foreigner before._ "And what is it that you seek here?" She's becoming more interesting with each passing moment. Perhaps, interesting enough to use in my own mission.

She glances back at me as she hefts her bag over her shoulder. "I am searching for something. What it is...I should not say. But it is of the utmost importance, and I know that it is on this island. I rode what you call a dragon steed, from a country near my homeland, to here. And here, I plan to stay, until my task is complete."

I walk back to Umbra, smirking a little. From the sounds of it, she's simply wandering around until she finds whatever it is she's looking for. She's nothing more than a lost sheep. "Well, then I wish you luck in your quest. And you may want to avoid the slave traders from now on. They especially like young girls."

She glares sourly at me as I mount Umbra. "Jerk." But as soon as the insult leaves her mouth, her brow furrows, and a look of confusion passes over her face. "You carry anger and hatred in your heart..." A sigh escapes her and she becomes far more serious. "Take care that it does not consume you. Hatred is a poison that will destroy you if you allow it to. I would be disappointed to see it happen yet again. But people do not seem to learn..."

Without another word, she turns away and strides down the alley, disappearing from sight with a single turn. _That girl...how did she know? Was it because I killed those slave traders? But she singled me out, instead of including herself, when she did the very same thing. I was cordial enough that most would not come to that conclusion. So why did she...? Who is she? And what is she really doing here?_

My curiosity gets the better of me, and as she makes her way out of the town, I follow discreetly behind her, flying through the darkening sky on Umbra. I can't determine if she's aware of being followed, but if she is, then she shows no signs of it. Either she doesn't know, or she doesn't care.

But as the sky grows darker, she refuses to stop. And despite my efforts to keep her in my sight, she disappears into thin air when she approaches the forest. If she, for some reason, wishes to avoid being found, then it would be inappropriate to continue following her. In any case, I have more important matters to attend to than following a mysterious and slightly suspicious girl.

A girl with a set of mismatched sapphire and emerald eyes.

I will never forget those enchanting eyes.


	3. A Lonely Journey to the Poisoned Tree

**Sorry for taking so long with this, lots of things have been going on (you know, between school, updating Saved By Fire for Camp NaNoWriMo, and updating my other stories). Thankfully, now that I'm back at school, my work ethic is ramping back up. Still, I really need to sit down and stream the series again during one of my free weekends. But, as my laptop is currently shot, I can only do that while at the library on campus. Because, let's face it, an Ipod is not the greatest device for typing up a chapter on (I tried and failed miserably).**

 **On the bright side, I'm writing a lot more, and I should be updating much more frequently (not that it's hard, considering that it's been forever since I last updated this story).**

 **Now, on with the show.**

* * *

Kaea's P.O.V.

My journey takes me into dense forests as I try to find the tree I seek. But instead of the tree, for months all I find are everyday trees, and plenty of these dragon steeds, or Pegasus, as my people call them. The winged horses straight out of ancient legends, the mounts of the powerful, and of mythical heroes. Though I suppose that it might be wishful thinking, to imagine oneself to one day be counted among them.

However, I have no need for a mount, not with the kind of journey that demands my attention. It is better to stay locked firmly to the ground. That way, I might not end up overlooking a young sapling tree. I know already that the fully grown trees are enormous, however, the same is not true for a newly rooted tree. Unless, of course, it has another source of power. Therefore, I must make a thorough search, for I have no inkling as to the age of the tree I seek. The tree that calls for me.

But, I cannot hear the tree's call, though I know that there is one in this land. Something is wrong, I know it. But what is wrong, I do not know. I will only know what is wrong, and what I must do for the tree when I come face to face with it. The role of a Keeper is quite broad, depending on how well the previous keeper has taken care of their spirit tree.

For now, I am content to travel through the forest, making my own way as I search for the tree and await the call. As my eldest brother protected me, keeping me hidden in the castle, I did not learn a great deal from other Keepers. I know that when I am ready, I will hear the call, but I do not know what the call sounds like. I presume that I will recognize it when the time comes, though that does nothing to soothe my anxiety.

What does serve to soothe my anxiety, are the expanses of green that extend outward in all directions. In my years here, I've come to enjoy the trees, the sky, and the freedom I currently retain. Who would not? I have met none who wish to be a prisoner in their own home, let alone one to their own fate. And I am no exception.

Hunger begins to set in, leaving me to find some food for the evening, if I do not wish to starve tonight. More than once, I have foraged for food, only to have my efforts turned against me, discovering that the berries or fruit are not meant for consumption. Though I believe that it is my power as a Keeper that protects me from their deadly intentions.

As I make my way through the underbrush, searching for berries that I find safe to eat, the sound of a light pair of footsteps reaches my ears. I listen silently, without a twitch of a muscle, or a batting of the eye. If I have learned anything during my time here, it is that people are dangerous, and their interference hinders my mission. It is best that I make an effort to keep away from them.

A man's voice echoes through the forest. "What do you seek here, child?"

I have been caught. A breath escapes my lips as I rise from below the leaves. "I was under the impression that I had hidden myself well."

"Perhaps not well enough." The man's voice trembles the way an elder's does, and as I turn to set eyes on him, it would seem that it is not deceptive. He is indeed an old man, easily in his fifth decade. "Now, child, what is it that you seek here?"

If he is familiar with the region, then perhaps he can be of some use to me. I have no other leads thus far. "I am here seeking a tree."

His eyes twinkle with mirth as his head bows slightly. "As you can see, there are many trees."

I do not know if he means to humor me, or to make light of me. Nor do I care. "Were it one of these trees, I would not still be seeking it." My fingers brush lightly against a dagger, prepared to strike this man down, should he prove to be a threat to me.

Eyeing the movement for a brief moment, his aged brown eyes find mine, a slight smile gracing his face. "I suppose that is true." He turns, taking a few steps. "Come, a young lady should not be wandering the forest at night."

My eyes narrow. "I have been wandering nearly four years. Another fortnight will make no difference."

"I see..." His eyes sweep over me, with no judgement lying within them, only understanding. "Then perhaps...I might show you the way to the tree you seek."

While before, my blood ran cold at being discovered, it now runs hot with anticipation. "What do you know of the tree I seek."

The elderly man draws a pipe from his cloak, bringing it to his lips. "Twin trees that have held this island in the sky since long before I can remember."

"Twin trees...?" I had expected one tree, not two. I have not once heard of a Keeper who watched over more than one tree. But perhaps this calls for unusual circumstances. Removing my hand from my dagger, I stand straight and soften my gaze. "If you will guide me to these trees, I would be most grateful." This is the information I have been seeking since I first arrived on this isle. I would be a fool not to investigate further.

* * *

I spend many hours with the man, trekking through rugged, barren land. It feels as though the earth itself is dying. I have never seen a land as desolate as this one. In fact, I much preferred it in the forest, where there was only shades of emerald as far as the eye could see.

"To where are you leading me?" I cannot help but feel some apprehension. This man implied that he would bring me to the tree, however, he has not yet done so. Therefore, it falls to me to be wary of this man's intentions. Should it come to it, I will slit his throat to preserve my own life.

"Calm yourself, child. We approach the place where the twins meet." He pauses, pointing ahead to what appears to be a temple of antiquity. "In there, you will find one of the answers you seek."

Suspicion clouds my mind, and I gaze at the man carefully. "Will you lead me inside?"

He nods respectfully. "Be prepared for what you will see inside."

 _What I will see inside?_ My eyes find the entrance of the temple once more. "Very well. Lead on." _No matter what I may find inside, I must know if this is what I seek._

I follow carefully as the elder leads me through the entrance of the temple. The halls are falling into ruin, and blocks of stone litter the ancient passageways. The air feels heavy, like a dark fog hangs over this place. I have felt nothing like it before, and I hope not to feel it ever again. But no matter how I may dread moving forward, my limbs continue on, bringing me closer to the center of the temple.

Light shines from the end of the tunnel, illuminating the last few yards between myself and my goal. But what awaits me is no honorable quest. It is a living nightmare.

As I stand at the end of the tunnel, on a small ledge, overlooking a large room, I see the entwined roots of two gigantic trees. However, the roots of one tree are gray and dry, and appear to have been this way for some time. One of the trees has already died.

I climb down from the ledge, following the living root, and making it to its twin. "What have they done to you...?" I press my hand to the pale root, searching for any sign of life within. "How could a Keeper allow something like this to occur?" My hands wander, finding the root of the living tree. But within the living tree, I find pain, sorrow, anger, and centuries of death. This is not at all what I expected of a spirit tree. They are meant to be pure and beautiful, and to never die. They are connected to the very essence of the land. And without them, the land grows dry and brittle, and can no longer sustain life.

"It has been a very long time since a Keeper last came to tend the trees." The elder looks to the trees with a wondering gaze. "How is it that a child knows of the Keepers?"

My heart clenches painfully. "I...was born to be a Keeper. I was born from ancient magic, bound by the Fates to bind myself to one of the spirit trees. I came to this land, seeking out such a tree." And now that I have found it, I know where my soul must now be bound.

"Then you have found it." He draws on his pipe, exhaling a breath of smoke. "What do you plan to do now?"

I glance at the pale roots, passing my hand over those still green. "Where is the tree that yet lives?" I may have come too late to save one of the twin trees, but I plan to do what I can to preserve the one that remains. I know very well that I have the power to do so. I have been aware of that for a long time.

He draws once more on his pipe, looking upon me with a knowing gaze. "The living tree rests within the palace in Neo Verona. According to the legends, it is called Escalus."

"Escalus..." I run my delicate fingers over the roughness of the roots. "And what, pray tell, lies between myself and the tree?"

There is a sudden coldness to the elder's gaze. "What lies between you and Escalus, is a tyrant who has ruled Neo Verona nearly ten years, after the deaths of all members of the royal family. He is what guards Escalus, and the reason for the passing of its twin." He watches me carefully. "If you truly bear the power of the goddess, then I implore you to do what can be done before Neo Verona falls to ruin."

 _Falls to ruin?_ I suppose that it must be a legend, passed down, along with the secret of the trees. It is certainly true that the spirit trees bestow life and light upon their lands. And for this magical, floating isle, the trees may be doing more than just providing life. Without the tree that remains, this isle may very well fall and be destroyed.

Silence falls as I mourn the passing of the first tree. But, I can yet feel the sparks of life in the second. I have time, but not as much as I would like. "Then I will travel to Neo Verona. I will see the tree for myself, whether this tyrant wills it or not." My own gaze returns to the elder. "Tell me, what is his name?"

"Montague." Another puff of smoke escapes his lips. "Leontes Montague, he who would call himself Prince of Neo Verona."

"Montague..." My fingers clench painfully tight. "If it is he that poisons my tree, I will see to it that he can do so no longer." To Neo Verona, I will go, to confront this man who would corrupt such a beautiful tree.

 _Montague will rue the day he poisoned my tree with hatred and death._


End file.
